Arnim Zola
Arnim Zola is a Nazi scientist who has survived to the current day by experimenting on himself. Biography The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Zola is first seen as one of the prisoners in the Big House when Whirlwind is brought there. He escapes during the breakout. When Baron Zemo finds out Captain America lives again, he gets Arnim Zola's help to keep Cap's new allies, the Avengers, busy with Doughboys while he faces Cap at Avengers' Mansion. ''Marvel Cinematic Universe Captain America: The Winter Soldier Originally from Switzerland, Arnim Zola had worked for HYDRA as the chief weapons designer for its original leader, the Red Skull. However, he was captured by the Howling Commandos aboard a train taking him back to HYDRA's main facility. Although he was implanted with a cyanide tooth pill, he avoided capture, as he wasn't willing to risk his life for Red Skull. In exchange for ensuring his safe return to Switzerland and working with the Allies, for the remainder of the war, Zola supplied to the CCR everything he knew about Red Skull, including the location of his top secret bunker. Secretly, however, he managed to retrieve a near-dead Bucky Barnes, whom he had previously experimented on in Italy with a supersoldier experiment in the crevice he fell into during the aforementioned mission to capture him. He then proceeded, alongside what were presumably Soviet soldiers affiliated with HYDRA, to heavily experiment on him, including supplying Barnes with a prosthetic arm and brainwashing him into becoming a high-level, infamous Soviet assassin known only as the Winter Soldier. During the 1950s, Dr. Zola alongside several former Nazi Scientists, as part of Operation Paperclip, were recruited into aiding in the creation of SHIELD. Zola, seeing an opportunity to ensure HYDRA would be revived within SHIELD without their even suspecting it and continue their goals to eliminate freedom in a subtle manner, managed to recruit several members into HYDRA, ensuring that SHIELD became HYDRA in all but name only and dominate the world. By the 1970s, he was struck with a terminal illness. Despite his body's death, Zola himself did not die: Instead, he had his mind uploaded into several network computers underneath Camp Langley in New Jersey, assuming secret command over both HYDRA and SHIELD via a network of computers. He also hid it deep below SHIELD's original headquarters, already situated below the camp. He orchestrated Operation Insight, which ensured the targeting and elimination of all of HYDRA's enemies in one fell swoop via the digital age. Captain America, having been thawed out for a few years in the 21st century, eventually discovered alongside former KGB agent Nastasha Romanov, Zola and HYDRA's role in SHIELD's current actions. He relayed the plans to Captain America, while secretly transmitting their location in an attempt to ensure his death. Presumably, Zola was destroyed for good from the bomb strike, although he failed in having the two killed. Ultimately, his plans with Operation Insight failed, although he still had some HYDRA agents scattered. Physical appearance ''Earth's Mightiest Heroes Arnim Zola is a broad shouldered male, with a camera instead of a face, which is presented on the stomach on a yellow tv screen. He wears an big orange scientist safety vest with large purple gloves. ''Marvel Cinematic Universe'' Arnim Zola, prior to his brain being uploaded digitally, was a short, squat, blond-haired man wearing spectacles. He frequently wore a Nazi outfit with a fedora as well as a scientist garb when doing scientist work. After his brain upload, he appeared on monitors as green coding matching his face. Powers and abilities *'Genius level intellect:' Arnim Zola is a genius in modification and mutations. He created the artificial being Doughboy, which could take on the Avengers. *'Cyberkinesis:' Due to his brain being uploaded digitally, he had direct access to cyberspace, capable of accessing networks and even communicating with his agents at SHIELD via the internet to relay target locations. Gallery Breakout1.jpg Zola, Arnim Zola, Arnim Zola, Arnim Category:Characters Category:German characters Category:Males Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier characters Category:Adults Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Machines